Coast to Atlas
by YukiAndKyleKessler
Summary: All the children with Jack Atlas' blood tend to stay in touch. They love to write to each other and they surely do love to write to make sure all their love ones are safe. Genres: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Humor/Drama/Little Adventure and possibly more! [Try saying the first two parts of the title fast so it sounds like one word, than add Atlas. That's how the title will be pronounced!]
1. Prologue

**Coast to Atlas**

**[Try saying the first two words really fast and together, than add Atlas. That is how the title is to be pronounced]**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Dear my fellow writers and my fellow readers,_

_There are many children and friends of the Enforcers, most notably Jason Fudo Atlas or Lyric Atlas. Because of that, they tend to keep in check with each other by writing letters to one another and receiving 10+ a day or so, regardless of how long one letter is or how short the next, they love the letters they receive, so in which case, I am here to record them._

_To explain now I'm in the postal service for the Enforcers and I make sure letters and other "things" get to where they need to go as fast as they can, but I couldn't resist not writing something about it._

_So, in which case I, Kyuki "YAKK" Yukyle, will be recording the said letters from all children and friends of Jack Atlas. Because of this I need to tell you about how the letters will be recorded._

_All blood or trainees of Jack Atlas write a certain way, that way it is safe for me to say that unless something else is indeed added or aloof, it will all be written the same way:_

_Dear (_),_

_What they have to say and however long._

_Females sign Love (_) while Males sign Sincerely (_)_

_Now, mind you some Atlas' have Fudo blood, like Dawnelle Fudo or Jason Fudo Atlas or Jessica Atlas Fudo. They tend to write the most and are the most detailed. Some Atlas' will have Hogan and Kessler blood. Those with Hogan blood will tend to keep their letters short and sweet and to the point. Those with Kessler blood will write a little more than an average Atlas, but less than one with Fudo blood and would be less detailed. This goes with the trainees also: meaning those who trained or were raised by Jack Atlas or another will have these same characteristics._

_Other family members will write too, but I will try and focus on the Atlas blood and trainees. If it's hilarious or urgent, then I will pass the letter another family member wrote along._

_Now that the introduction has come to pass on my end, I should say that I will focus the letters on one Atlas or trainee at a time, like the next chapter will have letters to and from Lyric Atlas, a pure blood of Jack Atlas. I hope to see you there! __**[Warning: to avoid confusion I will use bold, italics, or I will underline the text, but nevertheless I will use lines to separate the text when it comes to that!]**_

_-Love Kyuki "YAKK" Yukyle (P.S.: Either of the three names seen as I sign off is a shorter version of my username- but it looks like it could have been one whole name, so for this story it will be seen as such, and forgive me, but tab doesn't work on here to make it look more realistic)!_


	2. Lyric Atlas

_**Letters to and from Lyric Atlas**_

**Lyric Atlas: Bold Text**

Other: Normal Text

_**As a recording, there is proof that, indeed, Lyric Atlas is what he presents himself to be!**_

* * *

Hi Lyric,

Greetings from Slovakia. The weather's cold and the people are as tough as nails. By the way, I hope the thing in the package I sent with this postcard didn't die yet, and if it didn't, I hope you like it. It took me hours to smuggle it in through security. By the way it's an endangered Saker Falcon and I'm telling you it put up a pretty good fight. So, can you take care of Jacker until I find my way back?

Sincerely, your cousin Robin!

* * *

**Dear Robin,**

** One, you tend to forget to say **_**if**_** you find your way back a lot. The bird is alive and well, but I don't think it would appreciate the name Jacker, seeing as it is a very beautiful bird of prey and that I can see that it could put up a fight. What was going through your mind when you made the name? How exactly did you get it anyway? Two, you are near Russia, so don't complain if you are cold up there and if the people are as tough as nails. Jacker does love to eat rodents that find their way through the defenses and even so, I do like it, despite me not being a bird brain fan like you.**

** I am taking care of it, and when you get back, **_**if**_** you get back, and the reason for that is because you did smuggle through an endangered species of bird, you would have to be well aware if Jacker does have some. . . hard feelings I should say. But the question lies where are you in Slovakia and if you are doing alright? How did you even end up there in the first place?**

**Sincerely, Lyric Atlas**

* * *

Hi Lyric,

One, Jacker is a good name, that and I was running from the police when I was coming up with it and it ripped off my jacket. That and it was supposed to be a gift to you, so I hope you like it, or you better like it! What went through my mind during that time actually wasn't about coming up with a name for it or about losing the police, if I'm being honest. I was actually thinking about how to get it into the package and randomly the name Jacker presented itself. So don't complain about a random funny name.

Two, how I got it was simple. I found it, I fought it, I caught it, and I placed it into a package with _much_ difficulty mind you and it was on your way with the postcard. Trust me; you do not want to know about the details. One of which was that I found it by accident when I was chased by a loose dog with a lot of fur. Dammit, and I'm writing in permanent marker too, I didn't want you to know that!

I am not complaining about the weather. Well it sounded like it didn't it? Well I really wasn't. The people here though are ten times worse than any weather report. Well, that's good about liking Jacker. And no if you think about it, it is not supposed to be a sexually used term, so sorry about that!

Hard feelings? Hehe, bird brains stick together, right? Doesn't that include the birds? And give me a break the smuggling wasn't easy, I'm no Uncle Yusei but I knew how to get pass the guards and security, it was keeping the bird and me on a low profile that was hard. Yeah, I had to get into the luggage compartment and keep the bird from making so much noise. Did you ever have to do that? I was at a wilderness camp for endangered species (where I found Jacker by accident . . ., crap!) and where I was stationed most of the time. I sent the postcard 3 weeks ago and now I'm stuck in Austria, so ahead of time I sent Jacker ahead to you. Again, I'm no Uncle Yusei but I know how to get around some things!

Sincerely, Robin

* * *

**Dear Robin,**

** Okay, one, we have to stop numbering our points across. Two, Jacker is a random name that I have now noticed ever since you pointed it out, Jacker does sound like a sexually based and used term. So thank you, you let your hormones take advantage of you yet once again, how surprising! I like the gift, but while you are in Austria, you might as well try your smuggling arts again. There is a bird I really, really want, and I ordered one and as you could have guessed, I do NOT have it. It's called a Corncrake and they are really adorable!**

** That is why I write in pencil, and go over in pen, cousin. How I could have read the last letter was beyond me! I do forgive you about the name sake, but I did take the liberty of nicknaming him Sky Comet because he flies at incredible speed, almost like one of Uncle Yusei's and Uncle Crow's own pets. I get the feeling because of the white feathers that seem silver it might be Dawnelle's pet. She was in Slovakia a little while ago and she could find her pet falcon, Taron Chan. You don't think Sky Comet would be Taron Chan would you?**

** And I had to be the one to say that, didn't I? But I should assume so, except the smart bird brains. How this one complied is beyond me. No, I never had to smuggle an endangered species into a plane or into a package before. Besides, I do have a large frame, which would automatically mean that I would not be able to do so without bruising myself, or breaking my back!**

**Sincerely, Lyric Atlas**

* * *

Hi Lyric,

I do agree, to an extent, that we do stop that. And I did not. It was a random name, and I didn't mean for that piece of conversation to be at the top of the letter. And I'll try. Wow, didn't expect you to love any type of bird, that's really surprising. But I agree with you, the chicks of a Corncrake are adorable! But I get to name it. I'm going to name it R.H. the Twenty Eighth, just because I can! Oh, and R.H. stands for yours truly!

Yeah, dad does have some amazing pets. Wait, he already has a Saker Falcon named Lizzie. Uncle Yusei, I think, has one named Taron Xue Fang, and that's a mean silver birdie. If I'm right Taron Xue Fang would be the dad to Dawnelle's Taron Chan, because they both have Taron as the family name. I know for a fact that Taron is Japanese for Talon, Chan is Japanese for snow, and Xue Fang is Japanese for Snow Fragrant. Taron Xue Fang had 6 chicks, each going to a daughter of Uncle Yusei, and one of them so happened to land in Dawnelle's hand.

Taron Chan would beat me though, wings down because of all the training she went through. I would lose. No, Jacker, or Sky Comet, whatever you call it, I beat him after a struggle. Besides, I didn't see Dawnelle at all while I was there in Slovakia. You might want to write her a letter and get back to me on that.

And yes you did! You tried to play smart and you ended up being the goose! Or the duck! Whatever! But it went with me and that's all that matters at this point!

Sincerely, Robin Hogan

P.S.: Yeah, I guess you would break your back trying to get into the luggage compartment- WHEN IT'S ALL THE WAY IN THE BACK OF THE FREKING PLANE!

* * *

**Dear Dawnelle,**

** Greeting dear sister! I hope you are enjoying your stay over in Slovakia. I was wondering if Taron Chan has returned to you yet, because Robin was over there and he has a run-in you can say with a Saker Falcon just like her and, well, Robin named it Jacker, I nicknamed it Sky Comet by the way. I was worried if Sky Comet was actually Taron Chan, but Robin did tell me a little piece of information that told me that Sky couldn't be Taron Chan, but to make sure I wanted to ask you.**

**Sincerely, Lyric Atlas**

* * *

Dear Lyric,

Indeed, Taron Chan did return to me ever so long ago. She was sent unknowingly by a teammate to hack into something. When I'm trying to figure this out I thought my pet has flew off. Now, Taron Chan would likely be the only falcon other than Uncle Crow's pets or my father's Taron Xue Fang that can beat Robin in an aerial battle "wings" down. As a matter of fact he did so write to me asking the same thing as you. But thank you for wondering older brother.

Love, Dawnelle Fudo

* * *

**Dear Dawnelle,**

** That little punk! When he arrives here with my Corncrake, I'll take the bird away and make Sky Comet attack him furiously. But I'm glad Taron Chan is alright. Robin did explain that he would lose "Wings" down if he ever fought her, and when he fought Sky it was a struggle but he won. Well, as long as your pet is alright and you are in great shape as well, little sister, I should let you get back to work. Expect me to write again to you soon!**

**Sincerely, Lyric Atlas**

* * *

**Dear Robin,**

** You little punk! When you arrive with my Corncrake, I'll take the bird away and make Sky Comet attack you ferociously! You told me to write to my little sister, I did and she writes back saying you already asked her that same question! You made me use less ink and paper than I have, and I really don't have the supplies for it!**

**Sincerely, Lyric Atlas**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_ Recording the semi-humorous acts and conversation between Lyric Atlas and his cousin Robin Hogan is essential to this story. You see these two go at it for years doing this when really Lyric's Crow Hogan counterpart should be Sparrow and not Robin but Robin tends to annoy the majority of his male Atlas cousins, like Lyric and Jake mostly! Because of this, Robin would be an essential humorous icon in this story, so seeing this threat ahead of time I could warn just about anyone or tell anyone to call down._

_ Before I say the next Atlas or trainee we shall see, I wanted to add that if my fellow writers/readers would like to vote on whoever they so want to read about next, if you go to my profile page or type in a review your choice on who you want, I will gladly accept it._

_ Now, the next Atlas or trainee to endure this would be Princess, a daughter of Jack Atlas and Carly who resides in England and has a military force who follows her around everywhere!_

_-Kyuki "YAKK" Yukyle_


End file.
